


Hidden

by yellowroses257



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Implied Physical Abuse, breaks away from canon, canon compliant up to 2x14, cheroni, choni, implied emotional abuse, mentions of abuse, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses257/pseuds/yellowroses257
Summary: Based on the prompt: soft choni in the rec room, Cheryl is like curling into Toni because her mom was being abusive to her and Kevin walks in and seems them.Or Cheryl and Toni share another intimate moment and Kevin Keller accidentally hears it all.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: soft choni in the rec room, Cheryl is like curling into Toni because her mom was being abusive to her and Kevin walks in and seems them. I kind of took some liberties with the whole 'walking in on them' because he technically walks out on them.
> 
> And as the tags state there are mentions of both physical and emotional abuse and implications of it. If that bothers you please don't read, however, it is all canon based.
> 
> Also follows canon up until 2x14 but then I take some liberties there as well. 
> 
> I've only just started watching Riverdale and I've never attempted writing choni/cheroni before so I hope it's alright!  
> xxRose

_Love, Simon_ was better than Kevin Keller thought it would be. Minus the fact that he would have liked it much better accompanying Moose, but regardless. Josie was nice and it was better to go to the movies with someone rather than alone. Being alone in a crowded movie theater was a big red flag. That didn’t matter because Kevin didn’t go alone and he somehow ended up with a new view on Josie. When Monday came around he was still mopey. Really it shouldn’t be that hard to find gay people in Riverdale, statistically speaking. Of course, he was in high school and appearance meant everything. Being gay wasn’t a bad thing, but sometimes he felt he stood out like a sore thumb in such a heteronormative space. Which was why he skipped A.P History to sulk in the rec room. He had remarkable grades and it wasn’t like the class was all that important anyways.

He needed to unwind and escape for a bit. Besides, he didn’t want to see Moose and Midge exchanging notes like love sick middle-schoolers for an hour. A worn copy of _The Hobbit_ was spread on his lap, arguably his favorite book, when he was startled by the main door of the rec room slamming open. Kevin was hiding out in one of the smaller connected rooms, mostly out of sight. He intended on staying hidden from anyone trying to find him, but he had not foreseen this.

Cheryl Blossom had entered, rather dramatically as usual. Except the interesting part of this entrance was that it included Toni Topaz (who thankfully closed the door in a much more subtle fashion). Kevin leaned back in his chair, clearly his whereabouts unbeknownst to the girls, attempting to focus on the words of the worn page.

It was none of his business what those two were doing.

“Do I get a hint now, Bombshell?” _Toni_ , her voice light and teasing, a hint of sarcasm underneath it all.

“I told her, my mother.” Unmistakably, _Cheryl_.

Kevin couldn’t even try to fool himself, he loved drama.

“She had a few choice things to say. One too many of them with her hands.” Cheryl again.

All of a sudden this seemed to be much more depressing than he anticipated. Kevin’s grip tightened on the book, but one glance up and he saw their reflections in the glass of a picture frame thanks to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. And the two were close.

They were speaking much softer now. So softly that Kevin couldn’t make out the words but he could guess at the inflections. Sad, angry, and gentle tones reached his ears. And a watery quality that could only mean one of them was crying.

Kevin was beyond curious. Cheryl Blossom was terrifying in her own right, but her mother, Penelope Blossom, was ten times that. Penelope Blossom always guarded by fancy estates and immaculate landscape, all dolled up in the most expensive clothes she could find. Their family name demanded respect and the mere uttering of it alone flaunted their wealth. It didn’t surprise Kevin that Mrs. Blossom could bring even Cheryl to tears.

He hunkered down, trying to press back into the seat as far as he could go. Even if he wanted to leave it was impossible to do so now. The exit was blocked by the two girls hugging. Not that he wanted to. After all, who didn’t like being in the know on Riverdale’s hottest gossip?

“She hit you?” Toni’s voice cut clear through the sudden silence.

A pause. (In which Kevin finally closed his book).

“Not exactly. She was rough. I left before she could actually hit me. I’m sure she wanted to.”

“Cheryl, I’m so sorry.” Toni’s reflection then pulled the redhead closer, holding her tight not at all like she was broken. It was almost as if Toni could pull Cheryl Blossom back together with the tender and steady way she held her. Kevin was amazed to even see Cheryl hug someone. He would never have guessed she was capable of showing such affection, much less receiving it.

Cheryl seemed to shake her head, pulling back to look at Toni.

“I was tired of her shaming me, so I provoked her. But...I couldn’t deal with her continuing to turn our house into her sex den.”

“I can get Sweet Pea and Fangs to give her a visit,” Toni offered, sounding a little excited at the prospect. “Show her where being homophobic gets you.”

“No,” Cheryl shook her head again, and Kevin couldn’t help thinking that if he could only see their faces he would be able to tell just how intimate the conversation was. Besides a few context clues from the conversation he couldn’t determine if their interactions were friendly or more. Cheryl could be flirty and from what he’d heard Toni was no stranger with the ladies. At the same time it was just as likely that he was witnessing a blossoming friendship. Even though friend and Cheryl Blossom were rarely used in the same sentence. “No. That won’t fix anything. Even if I’d love to see her wretched face at the sight of Serpents at Thistlehouse.”

“ _You don’t deserve to feel this way_.”

Of all the people in the world Kevin never would have expected those words to come out of Toni ‘The Serpent’ Topaz’s mouth, and never referencing the HBIC vixen Cheryl Blossom.

“I just...” The words were spoken so softly Kevin wasn’t sure he heard them correctly. Then Cheryl’s reflection became almost nonexistent and Toni’s soon followed. They must have sat down on the couch.

Kevin took a deep, quiet breath. He had seen and heard far too much. Not that he was complaining, but at the same time it seemed like he had invaded a private moment. He waited, unable to hear anything else but soft murmurs spoken too quietly to make out and then nothing. Silence. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the bell rang, but it startled him. Now was his chance to leave. Kevin swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed _The Hobbit_.

Walking out into the main rec room he saw why the girls had gone so quiet. Cheryl was pressed tightly to Toni’s side, arms locked together, her head resting on the Serpent’s shoulder. Her eyes were low like she would fall asleep at any moment. Or like she she was finding comfort for the first time in ages and simply revelling in the positive touch. Because apparently she was getting the opposite at home. Toni was focused on Cheryl’s hand, caressing the redhead’s palm so delicately as if afraid to break her. Though the shapes and patterns she drew were deliberate and clear. That was, until Toni’s eyes caught Kevin’s.

“Oh, hi guys,” he greeted, grinning.

Cheryl’s eyes popped open also locking on Kevin. He swallowed, trying not to be obvious about it.

“Have you been in here the whole time?” Cheryl asked, but she made no move to untangle herself from Toni. In fact, it looked like she could care less.

“Mhm,” Kevin hummed, holding up the book for them to see. “Reading. I can’t take Moose and Midge playing lovers anymore.”

“You didn’t know we were here?”

He shook his head, pulling his earbuds out of his pocket, silently thanking whatever Riverdale spirits were on his side, and dangled them for the girls to see. “No idea.”

With a grin he waved and made his way to the door. Cheryl didn’t speak again and Toni gave him a tiny smile as he left. Kevin had his suspicions about Cheryl but never spoke of them. Seeing Toni touch her with such reverence like Cheryl was someone deserving of all the good in the world made it clear to Kevin the direction their relationship was going. The way Cheryl was completely at ease in Toni’s embrace and confident enough to speak of the terrors in her home made it a solid concept in his head. It was a secret moment between the two of them, but Kevin could only think one thing as he left the rec room and made his way to the cafeteria.

They would be good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr: solaralockwood.tumblr.com  
> I'd love to get more prompts or just discuss choni/Cheryl/Toni!


End file.
